Anhelo
by Mara Windrunner
Summary: Tras la caída de Colmillosauro, Sylvanas huye de Orgrimmar y deja la capital a la merced de los rebeldes. Sin embargo, todavía hay un par de fichas que aún permanecen leales a la Reina Alma en Pena. Lo que ella no sabe es que no solo a base de lealtad es que algunos permanecen a su lado y que, incluso en la muerte, hay quienes aún se aferran a aquello que los hace sentirse vivos.


**Disclaimer:** Bla, bla, bla, World of Warcraft no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla. Creo que esto es demasiado obvio, ¿no?

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** NO HAY ADVERTENCIAS. Para algo está el Rating. Tú lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Ah sí, hay spoilers del final de _"Battle for Azeroth"_. Repito lo que dije antes: Tú lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Me he tomado una bola de libertades con respecto al juego. Pero, bueno, para eso son los fanfics, ¿no? Igualmente no estoy atentando (mucho) contra el lore o la personalidad de algunos personajes. Solo hago algunas modificaciones para efectos de la historia. Nada que no pueda ser tolerable, creo yo.

**Música: **Because bla, bla, bla.

_Alexandre Desplat – Lily's theme_

* * *

_"¿Alguna vez has deseado mucho algo? Tanto que no puedes dormir, tanto que te duele todo el cráneo. Pero el caso es que ni siquiera sabes si eso que deseas es posible. Ni siquiera sabes si alguna vez podría ocurrir. Y está por completo fuera de tu control."_

_Anthony Doerr_

* * *

_I_

_**Anhelo**_

_(Capítulo único)_

**-.-**

_ —Yo también, Dama Oscura. Pero, cuando llegue el momento, no podremos dudar —inquirió Nathanos, con un tono un tanto frenético._

_ —No lo haremos —lo interrumpió Sylvanas, cortante. Respiró profundamente, como si dudase de lo que iba a decir a continuación, y replicó—: Buen viaje, Nathanos._

_ Nathanos tardó unos segundos en responder antes de marcharse._

_ —Buen viaje… amor mío —contestó, dejando entrever una suerte de anhelo que yo jamás le había escuchado._

-.-

—He venido, tal y como lo ha solicitado, mi Reina —inquirí, todavía presa de la incomodidad que me había embargado al ver aquella declaración por parte de Nathanos.

Sylvanas se encontraba dándome la espalda, con la mirada fija en el horizonte. La Aguja Brisaveloz, erguida a sus pies, permanecía rota pero imponente, destruida pero altiva a su vez. Representaba todo un epítome de fría decadencia, opulenta incluso en ruinas. La Aguja Brisaveloz parecía ser un espejo de lo que era Sylvanas, mi Reina Sylvanas, tras todo aquello. Me pregunté en qué estaría pensando ella tras todo lo que había sucedido a las puertas de Orgrimmar junto a su duelo contra Colmillosauro.

Tras unos pocos minutos de silencio, finalmente respondió:

—Ah, Adalid. No sabía si habías logrado salir con vida de Orgrimmar —dijo en tono casual, como quien comenta qué hora es—. Si los traidores hubiesen sabido que me servías, te habrían encarcelado. O algo peor.

Tragué saliva, o lo que podía considerarse _saliva_ dentro de mi boca de no-muerta, antes de morderme los labios resecos y marchitos. De repente, la espada me pesó más que nunca y sentí el frío nocturno de la noche de las Tierras Fantasmas. Por primera vez en tantos años siendo una joven caballero de la muerte sentí frío. No el frío del clima ambiental, sino un frío _real_. Uno que me caló hasta los huesos y me hizo sentir débil y pequeña a la vez.

Sin siquiera darme tiempo a responder, Sylvanas continuó, conforme ascendía hacia la colina tras la Aguja. Sin esperar ninguna clase de indicación de su parte, comencé a seguirla.

—Puede que el desafío de Colmillosauro haya puesto fin a la guerra de forma prematura, pero no importa. La oscuridad voraz ha consumido innumerables almas —tras una pausa, suspiró con algo que parecía ser pesar—. Si bien los vivos no me importaban, sentí pena por los Renegados. Por la gran injusticia que los convirtió en lo que son.

_"En lo que somos, mi Reina"_, pensé, ya que al fin y al cabo yo también era como ella. Quizás no ostentaba el mismo grado de putrefacción que la mayoría de los Renegados, pero estaba muerta a fin de cuentas. Aquello retumbó en mi cabeza. _"Muerta, muerta, muerta…"_.

—Entiendo mejor que nadie lo cruel que puede ser el destino —continuó ella, con su vista fija más allá de la colina nuevamente. Su voz se había suavizado notoriamente, bastante en comparación con el tono tajante que había usado en el atisbo de conversación que atajé entre ella y Nathanos. De repente, inhaló profundamente y su voz se elevó una octava, casi pareciéndome una reminiscencia del tono alterado y febril que había empleado Nathanos—: Pero, pese a todo lo que les enseñé, se aferraron tercamente a la esperanza. A la vida… —y esto último lo dijo con un tono que se me antojó desdeñoso. Tras ahogar una breve y rasposa risa, continuó—: Tendrán que descubrir la verdad, como los demás.

Quería alzar mi mirada para observarla mejor, pero sentía que aquello era incluso un reproche dirigido hacia mí. O quizás no, quizás solo estaba inmersa en sus propias reflexiones y solo estaba desahogando sus pensamientos a raíz del asedio de Orgrimmar por parte de Colmillosauro, los traidores de la Horda y la Alianza. Permanecí con la cabeza gacha, sin saber qué decir o si tan siquiera debía decir alguna palabra.

—Mi trato con Azshara dará sus frutos… —dijo, provocándome un respingo y haciendo que alzara la cabeza involuntariamente. ¿Azshara? ¿Había dicho de verdad _"Azshara"_? ¿En qué momento había hecho un trato con la antigua reina caída? Aquello hizo que un extraño mareo amenazase con hacerme tambalear, pero procuré permanecer firme. Sylvanas, sin embargo, me ignoró y comenzó a descender—: Los ejércitos de Azeroth se enfrentarán a su señor, y éste dejará sus calles llenas de cadáveres. Y, al final —dijo con tono frío—, también él servirá a la muerte.

Servir a la muerte… ¿Qué acaso no era eso lo que nosotros hacíamos?

Comenzaba a sentirme terriblemente perdida. ¿La muerte? ¿Por qué Sylvanas insistía en aquello de _"Servir a la muerte"_? ¿No implicaba eso servirla a _ella_? Estaba empezando a pensar que, quizás, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. Que, quizás, solo era un peón más en un juego en el cual ya ni siquiera era la misma Sylvanas quien movía las piezas.

Comencé a jadear, sintiendo una espantosa sensación oprimiéndome el pecho, mientras la observaba alejarse.

—Pero, basta de reflexiones. Tenemos preparativos pendientes. Nada es eterno.

—¿Ni siquiera tú, mi Reina? —la interrumpí.

Ella pareció detenerse en seco, para luego girarse y observarme con una mirada carente de expresión.

—Sí, Adalid, ni siquiera yo.

Adalid, Adalid, _Adalid_… estaba tan harta de esa expresión tan fría e impersonal de su parte. Comprendí finalmente que ella iba a marcharse a algún lado, a exiliarse voluntariamente mientras desarrollaba quién sabe qué maldito plan, y que mientras tanto nos dejaría totalmente desamparados a aquellos que la habíamos seguido fielmente hasta allí.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vas a desaparecer por una larga temporada, Sylvanas?

—Habla con precisión, Adal-

—¡Deja de llamarme _"Adalid"_, Sylvanas! —grité, interrumpiéndola en seco. Escuché mi propia voz, cavernosa y llena de ecos como la de todos los caballeros de la muerte, teñida de dolor. Ella, sin embargo, no pareció inmutarse, incluso cuando le había faltado el respeto con mi ausencia absoluta de modales—. Desde que ascendiste a Jefa de Guerra, te he visto recluirte más y más dentro de una suerte de mutismo extraño. Ya no le comunicas tus planes a nadie. Hemos pasado de ser personas, individuos cercanos a ti, para ahora carecer totalmente de nombres propios y con existencias individuales ante tus ojos. Hasta al mismo Nathanos pareces haberlo tomado por sorpresa. ¿Y ahora resulta que tienes un trato con Azshara? ¿Para eso fue nuestra incursión en Nazjatar?

—¿Todo esto es por estarte llamando _"Adalid"_, Nyssa? —replicó ella, ignorando mis últimas preguntas.

—No es por eso, Sylvanas, y lo sabes —gruñí.

Un pesado e incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambas. Pude sentir la mirada de las_ banshees_ clavadas sobre nosotras, pero las ignoré. Al final, Sylvanas suspiró.

—Ahora lo entiendo —musitó, con un tono de decepción que me hizo estremecer de miedo. Me rendí y, sintiéndome derrotada, sabiendo que ella finalmente me había descubierto, caí de rodillas—. No era lealtad lo que te había movido durante todo éste tiempo…

—No solo lealtad, mi señora —bisbisé, con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverme a mirarla.

Pude sentir cómo se acercaba a mí con lentitud, de la misma manera en la que había caminado hacia la entrada de Orgrimmar al escuchar los gritos de Colmillosauro, demandando por su presencia. Esbelta, elegante. Cual depredador acechando una presa.

—No ha sido lealtad lo único que te ha movido hasta aquí, cuando ya todo Azeroth ha sellado su destino y se ha puesto en mi contra, ¿no es así, Adalid? —inquirió ella.

Me mordí los labios, incapaz de contestar. La angustia y la desesperación me atenazaban la garganta y me apretaban la boca del estómago.

—¡Respóndeme, Nyssa Grimhaven! ¡Respóndele a tu Reina cuando ésta así lo exige! ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí si no te movía únicamente la lealtad?

—¡Porque la amo con todo mi ser, mi señora! —grité, sintiendo cómo mi corazón, si es que todavía tenía uno, se rompía en mil pedazos.

Permanecí de rodillas, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin atreverme a siquiera intentar alzarla. Una brisa helada me hizo estremecer, pero sabía a la perfección que, más que por la brisa, me había estremecido por la confesión que acababa de hacer. Jamás me había atrevido a contarle a nadie lo que realmente sentía por Sylvanas Brisaveloz, la Reina Alma en Pena, mi única y verdadera Jefa de Guerra. Había recibido numerosos cuestionamientos por parte de todo aquel que había conocido, desconcertados y sin entender por qué seguía fielmente a Sylvanas. Por qué, tras todo lo que había transcurrido desde la derrota de la Legión, yo había continuado allí, fiel a ella, incluso cuando todos la veían con desconfianza y la llamaban _"puta traidora"_ o _"escoria no-muerta" _a sus espaldas. Habían cuestionado mi sanidad no pocas veces, y yo siempre insistía en que ellos no lo entenderían nunca. Nadie jamás entendió por qué, en lugar de ir con la que había sido mi raza, los elfos de Lunargenta, había ido a Entrañas a buscar a Sylvanas, a ofrecerle mi eterna lealtad y, en silencio, mi amor, mi afecto y mi devoción. Nadie me entendió y nadie me entendería, porque lo cierto era que yo tampoco lo entendía.

Siempre había pensado que al morir, el alma se separaba por completo del cuerpo y ascendía a otro nivel totalmente diferente, y que al ser reanimados, el cuerpo, la carne, solo se movía por inercia. Pero que nuestra esencia desaparecía. Había creído eso firmemente, incluso en el momento en el que morí durante la invasión a Lunargenta. Pero, tras renacer como una no-muerta gracias al Rey Exánime, había descubierto que, de hecho, mi esencia seguía estando allí. Que seguía siendo la misma Nyssa Grimhaven de antes. Quizás tenía unas cuantas cosas diferentes, entre ellas el sentir ciertas cosas de forma más intensa, pero seguía siendo yo.

Y seguía amando a Sylvanas Brisaveloz. Quizás, incluso más que cuando estaba viva.

Y ahora se lo había confesado. Décadas de sentir esto por ella en silencio… y se lo había soltado así, sin más.

Una mano tomándome gentilmente del mentón y obligándome a alzarlo me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones. Me encontré con la intensa mirada carmesí de Sylvanas, que me observaba, arrodillada, directo a los ojos. Me vi allí, en sus ojos: Pálida como la cal, los ojos de un azul flameante, tan característico de todos los caballeros de la muerte, cabello rizado y opaco, que en tiempos de vida había sido castaño, del color del cacao, de los troncos de los árboles… Con una expresión derrotada y triste, hundida en la más desesperante agonía de verme y sentirme pequeña, patética, descubierta e indefensa ante la mujer que más amaba.

Tragué saliva, sintiéndome intimidada, y traté de desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado, pero ella afianzó su agarre en mi mentón.

—Mírame, Nyssa —demandó ella con voz seca.

Me encogí sutilmente e hice lo que me ordenaba.

—¿Por qué lloras? —inquirió. Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada, y me toqué las mejillas. Mis manos se mancharon de rojo y descubrí que estaba llorando, sí.

Estaba llorando _sangre_.

Jamás, en todos mis años siendo no-muerta, habría pensado que un cadáver podía llorar. Nunca había visto a nadie de los míos derramar una sola lágrima por ningún motivo. Y, por supuesto, jamás me había enterado de que todavía teníamos capacidad de llorar… pero que nuestras lágrimas eran diferentes a las de los vivos.

—¿Por qué lloras, Adalid? —insistió Sylvanas.

—No lo sé, mi Reina —musité con voz queda.

Ella suspiró y desvió su mirada por un instante.

—Tú y Nathanos os parecéis en algo sumamente singular. Ambos permanecéis conmigo, pidiéndome en silencio algo que no puedo daros. ¿Por qué os aferráis de esa manera a la esperanza, a ese último atisbo de vida?

—No podéis impedírnoslo, mi Reina. Podéis contar con que ambos os seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo, contra viento y marea, y hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero no podéis condicionarnos y exigirnos que dejemos de sentir cosas. Quizás eso haga todo más doloroso cuando llegue nuestro final, pero no cambiaría nada de lo que siento y siempre he sentido por usted, mi señora. Y estoy segura de que vuestro Campeón, en el fondo, se siente exactamente igual que yo —repliqué.

Ella dejó escapar una risa que se me antojó triste.

—Calla —dijo, y yo obedecí—. Y aún así, os enorgullecéis de lo que sentís. Qué ilusos —musitó, antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos. Estaban fríos y resecos, igual que los míos, y la dureza con la que sostenía mi mentón me lastimaba, pero no podría olvidar jamás aquello. No mientras aún siguiera existiendo. Quise cerrar los ojos, para intentar emular un poco aquello que se hace por inercia al besar, pero no quería olvidar ni perderme absolutamente nada. Quería grabar en mi mente, en mi alma, si es que tenía una en realidad, aquel momento: La brisa nocturna de las Tierras Fantasmas meciendo los claros cabellos de Sylvanas, las largas pestañas de sus ojos cerrados acariciando su rostro, su piel fría y carente del tono rosa y rozagante que la había caracterizado en vida. Sylvanas era la belleza de la muerte, imponente como ella sola. No me importaba que el fin de la vida misma llegase en aquel instante, siempre y cuando pudiese tenerla a ella frente a mí. No me importaba que al final de todo solo existiese la muerte, la muerte _real_, siempre y cuando su rostro fuese lo único que tuviese la dicha de contemplar.

_ Oh, muerte, cómo te amo…_

—Sois cruel, mi Reina —susurré cuando ella se separó de mí.

Sylvanas sonrió con altanería y apretó mi mentón una última vez antes de levantarse, ofreciéndome su mano para que me incorporase junto a ella.

—Lo sé. Nada es eterno, Adalid. Te lo he dicho un sinfín de veces.

Asentí, otorgándole la razón, pero ella me miró con una expresión sombría.

—Ahora, necesito que te gires un momento.

—No me diga que ahora me matará, mi Reina —dije en tono socarrón, haciendo lo que me había pedido.

Pero en cuanto terminé de girarme, un brusco golpe en la nuca me hizo tambalear hasta caer de espaldas al suelo. Sentí, sin embargo, que algo atajaba mi caída, y lo último que vi fue a Sylvanas, mirándome con una expresión de tristeza y diciendo:

—No, pero se sentirá como si lo hiciese. Nada es eterno, Nyssa. La próxima vez que me veas, lo entenderás.

-.-

Desperté en una cama de sábanas raídas y polvorientas. Me incorporé pesadamente, sintiendo leves atisbos de presión en la nuca, justo en el sitio donde Sylvanas me había noqueado, y parpadeé repetidas veces, sin entender dónde estaba. No fue sino hasta que vi al lado de un gran y ornamentado espejo de cuerpo completo, cuyo cristal yacía roto y cubierto de polvo, una pintura descolorida de tres mujeres sonrientes, las cuales reconocí como Sylvanas y sus hermanas, Alleria y Vereesa; que comprendí dónde me encontraba. Cuando entendí que Sylvanas se había ido y que no volvería a verla en un largo, muy largo tiempo, me sentí infinitamente desdichada y, sintiendo cómo la tristeza me engullía y me dejaba un vacío espantoso en el pecho, me deshice en un llanto amargo al aceptar que había perdido lo último que me quedaba en éste mundo.

* * *

_No sabría decirles con sinceridad de dónde salió esto. Solo vi la cinemática final de _"Battle for Azeroth"_ si uno fue totalmente leal a Sylvanas, y me dio tristeza saber que los Renegados han perdido temporalmente a su reina. Ignoro qué pasará a partir de ahora, pero si antes no había tenido muchas ganas de jugar, ahora las mismas se me han esfumado por completo. Sinceramente, tanto la Horda como la Alianza me valen cuatro hectáreas de verga. Desearía que Blizzard nos permitiese seguir a Sylvanas en su exilio temporal, pero sé que no va a pasar, so…_

_¿Por qué Nyssa llora sangre? No sé, se me hizo algo cool que los caballeros de la muerte pudiesen llorar y que, de paso, llorasen sangre. Linchadme si queréis._

_Por cierto, hago dibujillos. Sígueme en Instagram si quieres verlos. El link está en mi perfil (o podéis buscarme como _sylvanasismybae_) y… sí. Eso es todo._

_-.-.-_

_**Mara W.**_


End file.
